


Catty

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clinginess, Drinking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Needy!Peter Criss, On Hiatus, Paul takes care of Peter, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic break up, Praise Kink, Swearing, Vomiting, break ups, cattiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: Currently on a very long hiatus. I don't know when I will be back.Peter just wants to be understood and appreciated. He feels ignored and lonely. He also has feelings for Paul who thinks that Peter is his love rival for Ace. Peter falls ill and Paul takes it upon himself to take care of him until he gets better. While Paul nurses him back to health they learn a lot about each other and become closer.





	1. Chapter 1

Paul has been working to get a keep Ace's attention for a while now. Ace lets him give him blow jobs and hand jobs every now and then but so far that's been it. That hasn't deterred Paul from chasing after him though.

Paul would constantly get distracted by his long legs, his slim waist, and his cocky self-assured smirk.

Ace was his kryptonite and Paul was determined to get him.

There was only one problem though...

''HI GUYS!'' Peter bellows from Ace's door.

Ace recently gave Peter the key to his house and Paul wanted to choke him for it. It seemed like every time the two of them had a moment alone Peter would come bursting through the door like the loudmouth cockblock that he is.

Peter is Ace's best friend and Paul can tell that the Catman means the world to Ace because no matter how annoying, immature, or loud Peter gets Ace has the same relaxed expression on his face. He takes everything in stride with Peter.

Paul has the sneaking suspicion that Peter is his love rival. Ace would move the stars in the sky for Peter and Paul resented him for it. Why was Peter so special? Why did Peter get such special treatment from him?

Paul struggled with thoughts that the two of them might just be fucking. The thought of them being a couple made Paul's blood boil.

He wanted Ace all to himself.

Long slender legs, vulgar mouth, and loud hyena laugh. He wanted all of it and more. He wanted his starbaby close to his heart at all times and Peter was preventing it!

Recently Peter's visits have increased to ridiculous proportions. It was almost as if Peter was doing it on purpose as well as timing himself.

''Hi guys! I brought some popcorn! What are we watching tonight!?'' Peter asks gleefully.

Ace shrugs nonchalantly and Paul rolls his eyes and ignores Peter completely.

''Okaaaay...bad time?'' Peter asks looking at the two of them.

''Nah Cat...c'mere!'' Ace exclaims pulling Peter on the couch between him and Paul to Paul's annoyance.

Yet another night of not getting off at all because Peter is going to spend the whole night playing gangster movie after gangster movie and talking their heads off about every little scene.

Paul was getting sick and tired of it. He was looking forward to this night all week and it took only one moment for Peter to come in and ruin it completely.

Halfway through some random gangster movie, Peter asks Paul,''You okay? You awfully quiet over there...''

''I'm fine.'' Paul bites out trying his best not to go off about his sexual frustration.

''You don't look fine...'' Peter mumbles reaching out to soothe Paul's shoulder.

Paul leans away with a scoff.

Peter ignores his clearly irritated bandmates and snuggles his cheek onto Paul's shoulder like a cat showing affection. Paul leans away but Peter only leans in more.

Ace raises his eyebrows at the weird scene before looking away entirely.

An hour later Paul had enough of Peter snuggling against his side and purring. He gets up from the couch and says,''I'll catch you later Ace...''

''Hey...what about me?'' Peter wines softly.

''You too Peter...'' Paul mumbles throwing on his jacket.

Ace gets up and whispers goodnight in Paul's ear. Paul in a desperate need for Ace's lips against his pulls Ace against him and smashes their lips together. They share a passionate kiss that was unsurprisingly interrupted by Peter snuggling against Paul's side.

When the kiss breaks Peter mumbles,''Can I get one too?'' he tries to play it off as a joke.

Paul recoils in disgust and shakes his head. Paul tries his best to ignore the hurt look in Peter's eyes.

Ace notices and glares at Paul,''Be nice to Cat Paulie!''

Paul rolls his eyes and mumbles,''Whatever.''

He gives Peter a goodbye hug that was made very awkward due to Paul trying to get away and Peter trying to cop a feel.

Peter tries to play it off as a joke once again and Ace is the only one that is amused by the ''joke'' The two men cackle like hens and Paul leaves to get away from the insanity.

* * *

It was the end of the tour. They only had two more cities left and Paul couldn't wait for all of it to be over.

Paul lets out a heavy laden sigh. Not only was he dealing with one drunken idiot but two. Peter had taken it upon himself to not only scream obscenities while rolling around on the floor but he also thought that it was cute to bang on random shit and call it a song. It didn't help that Ace would clap along as though the ''song'' that Peter was banging out was legible.

Paul wanted to bang his head on the nearest wall until he ceased to be conscious. He was not cut out for this. He was the only sober one that gave a damn. Gene was probably somewhere getting his dick sucked for the fiftieth time that day and so that left Paul to deal with two drunken idiots.

''Paul! Paul! Paulie! I hurt myself! My leg! It hurts! Kiss it and make it better Paulie! Please?'' Ace whined like a toddler.

Paul normally would kiss his leg but he refrained because of Peter's intense gaze. Something about Peter had been off lately. Very very off. He started doing shit just for the sake of attention. Paul knew that that's all it was. Why else would Peter try to do a backflip off of the goddamn dressing room table?

Peter's energy had grown to be intense and needy. He made a habit of shouting and interrupting conversations between him and Ace constantly.

Paul thought that Peter was just being an inconsiderate ass at first but the more he thought about it, Peter just wanted his attention for whatever reason.

Paul gently rubbed Ace's leg and cooed,''It'll be okay Ace...''

''NOOOOOOOOOO! KISS IT!'' Ace whined loudly.

''Not right now Ace!'' Paul hissed massaging his leg.

''NOOOOW!'' Ace growled gripping a hand full of Paul's hair and pushing his head downward. From Peter's position across from them, it must have looked more than a little suspect.

Paul caught on to what Ace really wanted when his nose hit Ace's zipper.

Really subtle.

The more Paul tried to pull back the more Ace thrust into his face. Peter started to crack up as if it was the funniest thing in the world and Paul slapped Ace's thigh so hard he howled.

Paul got up to his feet and scolded Ace as though he was a child,''Don't ever do that again or else...'' He let the threat hang in the air.

Ace didn't look the least bit bothered his answer involved him gyrating his hips suggestively.

Paul let out a sound of exasperation. Ace opened his arms and pulled Paul into a tight hug. Paul cooed and ran his fingers through Ace's hair to soothe him. He had nearly forgotten Peter was there until he heard him beating on the coffee table with his drum sticks.

He wasn't trying to play a song. He just wanted eyes back on him. Paul felt kind of bad for how often Peter needed validation and attention in order to function.

Pot meet kettle.

Ace mumbled,''Your nipples are as hard as pebbles right now...''

''Ace wha-'' Paul started but was cut off by Ace biting and licking at one through his shirt,''No! Bad Ace! Why the fuck are you such a horny drunk!?''

Ace let his hands travel downward and he kneaded Paul's ass while trying to motorboat him.

''I'm not a chick Ace!'' Paul yells trying to away from the other man.

The bangs on the table only increased in volume.

''I know Paulie...you have a very girly ass though...it's so tight...'' Ace slurred and rutted against his leg a little.

''Leave my ass alone Ace!'' Paul growls pushing the guitarist off of him. It only served to throw him off balance. He was practically strangling Ace who was encouraging him to sit down.

Paul nearly jumped out of his skin when Peter flipped the coffee table over to lay on it.

Yup.

He flipped an entire table over just to lay on it.

''Gene! Gene!'' Paul screams feeling overwhelmed.

To his surprise, Gene wasn't too far away. His lip curled at the sight of Ace molesting Paul. He pulled up his sleeves and said,''C'mon Ace...you're sleeping with me tonight.''

''Ewww! No! You look like a cross between a woolly mammoth and a cockroach! Paul! Please don't let him take me to bed! I don't think I'd survive it!'' Ace whined.

''I didn't mean it like that dumbass!'' Gene growled clearly annoyed at the insults.

''Oh.'' Ace said calmly instantly feeling better.

Gene scoffs and pulls Ace off of Paul. Ace winks and wags his eyebrows at him and tried his hardest to imitate Marilyn Monroe,''Later big boy~''

Gene laughed a little at that and dragged Ace out of the room and to the hotel.

That left Peter who was laying on the table still but now he was looking up at Paul expectantly.

''C'mon. Let's get you to bed, Peter...'' Paul says motioning for him to follow him.

Peter who was once a rowdy mess had calmed down, his eyes were serene as he followed Paul to the hotel. He had become a totally different person now that Ace was out of the room. Paul always wondered why Ace brought out the loud party animal in Peter.

Once in the room, they both took their showers, Peter first and Paul after. During his shower, Paul felt his skin crawl. He could have sworn he felt eyes on him. He felt self-conscious, the shower curtains were practically see-through, his body shape was clearly visible but still obscured enough to calm his nerves a little.

It could have just been his imagination.

He keeps that in his mind for a little bit but bristles when he notices that the feeling has not gone away. He still feels like he is being watched. Paul peeks from behind the curtain and notices that the door is open a crack.

The door suddenly shuts confirming Paul's paranoia.

Paul ignores that it ever happened and continues with his shower and rushes to get into bed for the night.

When Paul returns to the room he flops down on his bed and lets out a sigh of relief. It felt nice to rest after the long day he's had walking around and promoting kiss with Gene.

He heard shuffling from across the room but paid it no mind. It didn't bother him until he felt someone crawl into the bed with him. Paul's eyes shoot open as Peter wraps his arms around him and snuggles him against his chest.

Paul let out a scream similar to the beginning of Heaven's on Fire,''What in the hell are you doing in my bed, Peter!?''

''HEY THAT'S MY MAN!'' Ace screamed from the neighboring room.

''Shut up and go to sleep Ace!'' Gene yells from the other room.

Paul takes a deep breath and says,''Why Peter? Why are in you in my bed right now?''

''You cuddle with Ace all the time...especially when he's drunk...I don't ever get snuggles or cuddles..what am I? A lump of fucking coal!? I am a person too Paul! I have feelings and I have needs damn it! I am a warm-blooded man in a cold-blooded world! The least you can give me is a cuddle!''

''What the fuck have you been drinking Peter?'' Paul sighed running his hand through his hair.

''I'm not even drunk, Paul! I'm just lonely...I'm touch starved!'' Peter whined.

''And drunk as hell...'' Paul deadpanned.

''Turn over...I wanna cuddle you from the front...'' Peter mumbles snuggling Paul's shoulder.

Paul sighs and does what Peter asks. Peter pulls him close and snuggles him. Paul does nothing but blink as Peter runs his hand up and down his back. Paul stiffens anticipating the inevitable. It didn't take long for Peter's hands to knead at his ass.

''Peter...'' Paul growls in a warning tone.

''Ssssssh ssssh Paul...just sssh...let it happen...'' Peter whispers drunkenly in his ear and Paul flinches at the stench of whatever the hell he was drinking earlier.

''Peter...Get your fucking hands off of my ass man!'' Paul yells losing his patience.

Ace let out a pained sob from the other room,''Why does Peter get some nookie and I'm over here with your butt ugly ass!?''

''Shut the fuck up and go to sleep Ace! I swear I will deck you!'' Gene shouts in the other room.

Paul is distracted by Peter's peter poking his thigh,''Peter...''

Peter whines,''C'mon Paul...I know you do it for Ace some nights...I can hear you...I need some lovin'...''

''Y-You hear us!?'' Paul gasps feeling his face heat up.

Peter was slowly starting to lean in to kiss him when Gene's voice broke Peter's moment,''Ace...Ace...what are you doing!? Go to the bathroom and do that shit! I don't want to see that! I am not Paul I will not tolerate seeing your dick!''

''Pfffft like I'd let you anywhere near it!'' Ace argues.

''Get up and jack off in the bathroom! The bathroom is right there!'' Gene argues back.

''That's too far away! I don't feel like moving my legs!'' Ace argues as if it's reasonable.

''How the fuck does Paul deal with you!?'' Gene hisses.

Paul hears something thump against the wall. There are a few more thumping sounds followed by shattered glass and Gene grunting. Paul jumps up and takes that as his cue to check on the idiots.

He knocks on the door with Peter behind him clinging to his hips as much as he can,''You're so thick Paul...fuck...''

Paul ignores him and waits for Gene to open the door. Gene flings open the door and growls,''I'm gonna fuckin kill him, Paul...''

''Take a deep breath Gene...It's alright...Has he put his dick away?'' Paul asks trying his best to ignore Peter rutting against him.

''Yes. His dick is back in his pants...'' Gene is cut off by more glass being shattered,''Now he's occupying his time by trashing the place. I think he just shattered the second lamp...all of this is coming out of his wallet so I'm not even getting upset...''

''Ace calm down...'' Paul says rolling his eyes.

''I'm horny and you're over there humping cat dick-''

''WHAT!?'' Gene exclaims before covering his mouth to stifle his laugh.

''Never! Ever say that out loud again Ace!'' Paul scolds,''I'm not humping anyone sweetie. Just go to sleep!''

Gene chuckles,''This is your fault for indulging these idiots...if you didn't give Ace blow jobs to shut him up this would have never happened. Now that they know that you're easy they're gonna constantly fight for it...''

Paul primps his hair and properly soaks in the praise,''I just enjoy being so highly sought after...so prized...haha...''

''You're a fucking lunatic.'' Gene sighs shaking his head.

''Touche...'' Paul mumbles before saying,''Ace...wanna stay in the room with me? A threesome might just happen~''

''OH HELL YES!'' Peter cheers and Paul can feel Peter Jr. pressing into the back of his thigh.

Paul resents him for it. He still doesn't believe that Peter wants him. He feels that Peter is mocking him. Paul feels that Peter truly desires Ace and is pretending to be interested in the threesome just so that he can get some of Ace and steal him away from Paul.

''Threesome!?'' Ace looks like a deer in headlights before running to Paul's room.

Gene makes sounds of disapproval,''So he just fucks up the room and leaves...Wow...I guess some things never change...''

''Sorry Gene...'' Paul says softly walking away with the two drunk idiots.

''No...I'm sorry for you...'' Gene replies before going back into his room.

The three had barely been in the room five minutes before both Ace and Peter passed out with Paul sandwiched between them.

''What the fuck?'' Is all Paul could say. For all the big game the two of them talk they didn't even begin the threesome before clocking out.

* * *

The next morning Paul woke up to hands clinging onto him for dear life. Paul opened his eyes and saw Peter nuzzling his neck and purring in his sleep. Paul looks at Ace and notices that he is awake.

Ace whispers,''Cat likes you a lot...''

Paul looks at him wearily

Ace smiles and whispers,''He likes me a lot too you know...so...how about we mess around a little and have Peter ''catch'' us?''

Paul squints and thinks it over,''Hm...maybe later today...''

Ace grins,''We have the day off...no rush...''

Ace snuggles against Paul's side and to his surprise Peter snatches Paul away in his sleep. Paul tries to squirm away from him a little but is cut off by Peter whimpering,''Paulie...Paulie...''

Ace moves away from the two of them and whispers,''I'm gonna go bother Gene for a bit.''

''Paulie...Paulie...'' Peter whines curling against his side.

Paul struggles to understand why this was happening to him.

Peter grips his shirt and stirs awake. As soon as he's fully conscious he goes stiff and practically jumps away from the other man.

''U-uh...what time is it?'' Peter asks nervously.

''I don't know.'' Paul mumbles.

''Where's Ace?'' Peter asks softly.

''Um...he went to check on Gene...'' Paul mumbles.

Peter nods before mumbling bitterly,''The two of you have fun without me?''

''Huh?'' Paul asks confused.

''I passed out before anything could happen...Have fun?'' Peter asked sounding a little pissed.

''Ace passed out too so no...'' Paul mumbles in reply.

Peter cracks up some and his face breaks out into a grin,''Well that's good to hear!''

''No, for me it isn't,'' Paul grumbles.

Peter cracks up even more to Paul's chagrin. What was Peter playing at here? Paul really didn't know what Peter even wanted. What was he wishing to achieve? And why did he dislike when Ace and Paul were together? And why was Peter so clingy to him? Paul could have sworn that Peter had a thing for Ace. It just didn't make any sense.

Peter leans against Paul's shoulder and intertwined their fingers. Paul didn't give it too much thought. Peter rubs his cheek on Paul's shoulder and purrs softly.

Ace was suddenly causing a ruckus in the other room once more.

Peter noticed that Paul's attention was once again on Ace so he squeezed Paul's hand a little too hard and rushed to get Paul's attention back,''Paulie...''

Paul tried to focus on Peter but Ace's wild cackles and wailing distracted him and made his eyes go in the direction of the noise.

Peter snatched his hand back, picked up a pillow, and whacked him upside the head with it,''Fuck you!''

Paul who had no idea what the outburst was even about turned his attention back to Peter,''What the fuck?''

''No fuck you-you fucking asshole!'' Peter yells.

Throwing another pillow and getting up from the bed.

Paul was completely confused,''What the fuck did I do Peter?''

Peter growls and hurriedly changes into his day clothes.

''Please tell me what I did wrong, Peter?'' Paul pleads.

''All the fuckin' time! Ace this! Ace that! Every fuckin' five minutes that fuckin' cacklin' hyena takes all the attention! All the time! That fuckin' attention whore!'' Peter yells loud enough for Ace to hear.

Ace's laughing comes to a complete halt and is replaced by an awkward silence.

Paul had no idea how to handle the situation. He struggles to formulate words,''P-Peter-''

''Can it! Leave me the fuck alone! Go over there and suck Ace's fuckin' dick! It's what you do best! It's all you wanna fuckin' do! Space Ace~ Gimme a fuckin' break! He's just a drunk whore! A sloppy drunk attention whore! All eyes have to be on the Space Ace! Ace Ace! Ace! Every fucking day! Fuck you! Fuck all of you! Eat shit and die!'' Peter screams startling Paul.

''You don't mean that Peter...You're just in one of your moods...'' Paul says softly.

''No! I do fuckin' mean it! You can't tell me what I mean! Every day I'm treated like shit! And I swear to God if Ace stands in front of me during another show I will get off of that riser beat his ass!'' Peter shouts.

''Peter...they can still see you...'' Paul mumbles.

''No they can't...'' Peter counters.

''They can Peter! That's why you're on the riser! Literally, everyone can see you, Peter! They can all see you! It doesn't matter where we stand!''

''No they don't! They don't see me! You don't see me! No one fuckin' sees me!'' Peter screams his voice breaking at the end of his sentence. He breaks down into a fit of sobs.

''We do see you Peter...Ace is your best friend...just tell him how you feel...'' Paul says gently.

''NO!'' Peter shouts,''Ace wouldn't understand! You don't understand! Gene doesn't understand! No one understands how I fuckin' feel!''

Paul can do nothing but gawk at him as he throws on his jacket and leaves the hotel room in a rush.

After a few minutes, Paul leaves the room to go to Gene and Ace's.

Paul knocks a few times and Ace opens the door. He looks deflated but attempts to smile and crack a joke. Paul smiles and rubs Ace's cheek a little and enters the room. Gene is laying on his bed looking at Paul expectantly.

''Um...so...some morning it's been...'' Paul mumbles.

Gene gives him a sympathetic look and Ace chuckles nervously.

Ace smirks and says,''Well I guess I'm down to zero best friends now haha! Bobby left first and now Peter's left...Space Aliens aren't meant to have friends after all.''

His laughter is uncomfortable and forced.

Paul tries to give Ace a hug but he dodges it,''Nah, I'm okay Paul.''

Paul whispers,''It's okay to feel sad Ace...you don't have to go into denial...it's okay-''

''I'm not in denial...I just wanna drink...catch up with you two later.'' Ace said in a chipper voice that is much too forced.

After Ace leaves Paul looks to Gene with pleading eyes.

Gene sighs and mumbles,''It'll sort itself out...Peter's never been good with his emotions.''

Paul didn't feel too convinced by his words. He was nervous about what would happen when Peter came back.

* * *

To Paul's surprise, Peter was calm and collected when he came back. the only problem was he was acting very coldly and wouldn't stop picking on both Ace and Paul.

Paul took the brunt of it though.

The rest of the tour for Paul consisted of doing the shows, getting sleep, and dealing with Peter's cattiness as best as he could but if he was honest with himself, Peter was getting to him.

Peter's negativity was like a dark cloud and it threatened to smother Paul entirely.

Paul was starting to get pissed and he couldn't wait to get away from the other man. Peter picked on his clothing choices, his voice, his hair, his personality, the amount of time he spent with Ace, just anything he could to get a rise out of the other man and it was working.

By the time that they got back to New York Paul was done with Peter. He had no idea what his problem was but he was fucking over it.

All of it.

Ace had stopped speaking to him and that was also pissing him off. Ace was always surrounded by all of his friends so it made it impossible to get any alone time with him.

Paul noticed that Ace and Peter were no longer talking. In the beginning, whenever Peter would come into the room Ace would attempt to talk to him but got shut down repeatedly.

After a while, he took the hint and stopped trying to reach out to his friend. He accepted that he had lost yet another best friend.

He wasn't taking it so well.

His drinking, gambling, and partying increased and Paul had a feeling that Ace had broken up with him since Ace no longer picked up the phone or returned his calls.

Paul spent an entire week crying about it randomly.

Then suddenly Gene announces that he's hosting an extravagant party at his house and invites all three of them.

Paul didn't expect for the other two to be there but they were.

Paul goes up to Ace and says hello.

Ace hardly looks him in the eye and mumbles,''Hello Stan.''

**STAN**

_**STAN** _

_**STAN** _

_**WHO THE FUCK IS STAN!?** _

Paul has to fight to stifle the sobs that are threatening to rise in his throat.

Who the fuck is he talking to right now?

Paul couldn't bring himself to say another word. Ace's ice cold greeting was enough to tell him everything.

They were over...

And Ace didn't even have the balls to just say that outright. What a fucking asshole! Paul felt rage boil in his gut. He's so fucking over his shit. He blinks back a few tears and mumbles,''Enjoy the rest of the party...''

Paul was struggling to see straight through the tears in his eyes. He was simply floating along the party trying to keep his shit together.

He was taken from his haze by a very drunk Peter clinging onto him,''Paulie! Hi Paulie~ I've missed you! Where have you been? You've been avoiding me haven't ya? Why? I missed you so much, Paulie!''

Paul fights off the urge to shove Peter off of him, he notices that people are staring at them so he drags drunk Peter outside to the patio area.

A few people were strolling around in the garden and luckily no one was on the patio so Paul plopped Peter down in one of the chairs.

Peter still clung to Paul's suit jacket,''Paulie~''

''Get off of me...''

''You look so beautiful tonight Paulie...'' Peter whines.

''Oh really? I thought my hair was a bird's nest, my tights look ridiculous because I stuff them, and I'm Ace's puppet so that's why I can't dress myself right hm?'' Paul growls.

Peter waves him off,''I say stupid shit when I'm mad Paulie...please don't hold it against me! I was just mad!''

''About what?'' Paul asks.

''About you being up Ace's ass all the time...about everyone kissing his ass all the time...he's so fucking spoiled. I can't stand the sight of him right now. He really makes me fucking sick...'' Peter says bitterly.

''You don't mean that!'' Paul says shaking his head.

''But I do...Ace doesn't know how fucking lucky he is, man! Ace has got everything! A gorgeous house, a beautiful wife, an awesome best friend-well ex-best friend, a fucking gorgeous lover, a ton of adoring fans, beauty...well I'm beautiful too though but that's beside the point...''

''Who's his lover? He has a lover!?'' Paul exclaims nervously his eyes darting around anxiously, is that why Ace hasn't been talking to him? Does he have someone new? Paul was replaced so quickly? How? The thought of it wrenched at Paul's heart.

Peter gives him a blank stare, his eyes heavily hooded,''Take a guess.''

''You!'' Paul says accusingly he glares at the other man and was ready for a shouting match to start up again.

His glare is softened by Peter laughing loudly,''Nah man! I don't like him like that at all! He's my best friend! My brother! I was talking about you!''

Paul's lip wobbled some as he is reminded about their breakup,''Umm...we're not together anymore...''

''Get outta here!'' Peter exclaims squinting at him,''I thought you two would be together forever...Well, I feel a lot better now.''

Peter's face breaks into a grin that makes Paul was to punch it off of his face.

''What the fuck are you smiling for!?'' Paul exclaims.

Peter gets up from where he is sitting and settles into Paul's lap. He presses his lips against Paul's and the kiss is heated and full of passion. Well at least it wasfull of passion on Peter's part. Paul, on the other hand, was trying not to gag, whatever Peter had been drinking was disgusting.

Paul is completely floored and has no idea what to do so he just sits there limply.

Peter runs his fingers through Paul's hair and tilts his head back to deepen the kiss. Paul moans enjoying the feeling of Peter taking control of the kiss. One half of him wanted to push the man in his lap off of him but the other half of him wanted more. He wanted to see how far Peter was willing to go.

Would they fuck?

Would Peter kiss him and then pass out?

Would Paul finally get the strength to push him off?

None of those things had time to happen. The patio door swings open and the light from the inside of Gene's house comes pouring out.

''Oh there they are...oh wow...'' Gene mumbles staring at the two. It was clear he had no idea what to do.

The part that made Paul's stomach drop was the look on Ace's face. Ace looked torn up and on the verge of tears. Before Paul could say anything Ace runs back into the house presumably to leave the party altogether.

''Ace!'' Paul shouts.

Peter becomes dead weight against Paul's chest and Paul knows that he's doing it on purpose. Peter buries his face into Paul's chest and Paul feels rage coil in his gut.

Gene says softly,''C'mon Peter...let Paul get up...I'll take care of you..''

''No...I want Paul to take care of me...'' Peter whines.

''Fucking seriously!?'' Paul shouts pushing Peter.

''Seriously...'' Peter mumbles. It's garbled and he gags a little,''Don't push me, please...I can't see straight...fuck...''

Peter gags again and Paul maneuvers Peter to puke on the grass as fast as he can.

''Don't let him puke on my Azalias!'' Gene instructs.

''I won't...'' Paul mumbles tiredly.

Paul was officially in charge of keeping Peter alive for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

To say that Peter was being dramatic would be an understatement. He was laying across Paul's couch as if he was dying. Paul had to stop multiple times when he was driving Peter to his apartment just so Peter could puke on the side of the road and Paul was slowly but surely losing his damn patience.

''Paaaaaaul!'' Peter whines from the couch.

''What!? What do you want Peter!?'' Paul snaps walking back into his living room for the hundredth time that night.

''Water!'' Peter croaks out.

Paul sighs and goes into the kitchen to get Peter another glass of water. Once Paul sits it on the coffee table he heads back to his room.

''PAAAAAAUUL!'' Peter whines from the couch once more.

''What!?'' Paul snaps again.

''Hold me.'' Peter whimpers with his arms outstretched.

Paul growls and begrudgingly holds Peter against his chest. Peter purrs and rubs his head against Paul's chest and listens to his heartbeat with a big smile spreading on his face.

Paul, on the other hand, was 5 seconds away from throwing the other man out of his house.

''Paul...'' Peter purs.

''What?'' Paul grunts.

''I'm sorry,'' Peter whispers.

''For what?'' Paul asks softly.

''For making you and Ace break up...'' Peter mumbles.

''Excuse me!?'' Paul exclaims.

''It wasn't completely on purpose...I didn't know that you guys were that serious about each other...I mean I had my suspicions but I just...I don't know...I just didn't want to see it you know? I just...I'm happy for you two but at the same time I'm not...''

The room was quiet for a little bit as Paul digested everything Peter had just said.

''Anyway! You got some soup and crackers?'' Peter asks cheerfully.

Paul sighs,''Why did you break us up, Peter? You know that Ace values your opinion over anyone else's so if you disapprove of something he won't do it...he's really upset and he thinks you hate him! He thinks that being cold to me will make you like him again!''

Peter blinks a few times before shrugging,''I'm sorry...I guess I underestimated how strongly Ace felt about me...I'm sorry...I promise I won't fuck with you guys again...while sober...''

''Peter. Just tell me what you want from me?'' Paul sighs out.

''I want you...I want all of you...I want your smile and your laugh and your presence and your admiration and your love and your approval and your ass.'' Peter said simply.

Paul blinks a few times,''Well...you're blunt as always.''

''Seriously Paul...I want you in my life...I really do. I didn't realize how badly I wanted you until I saw you with Ace all the time...I want what you two have!'' Peter exclaims.

''Well...I don't really like you like that Peter...'' Paul says softly.

''I'll grow onto you! just give me a chance here Paul! I adore you! You're out of this world!'' Peter exclaims.

''Ugh...okay.'' Paul mumbles,''You're not too bad yourself. Just annoying.''

''I don't mean to be! You just don't get my sense of humor is all...'' Peter says smiling and pulling Paul into his lap.

''Stop! I am not fucking you right now! You smell like puke, booze, and BO!'' Paul yells squirming away.

''But after I get myself together and take a good shower you will right?'' Peter asks looking excited.

''Ugh...maybe...'' Paul sighs crossing his arms.

''Pinky promise?'' Peter says extending his finger out for Paul.

Paul pinky promises that they'll have sex at a later date.

''This is stupid,'' Paul grumbles.

''Not to me! You better not break your promise! I've been dreamin' of your ass for a really long time!'' Peter says grinning.

Paul feels himself blush at those words,''Really? What do you mean?''

''What do you mean what do I mean? I spank my dick to you...what else?'' Peter says with a nonchalant shrug.

''Ookaaay! I'll get started on your soup and crackers...'' Paul said jumping up from the couch.

Peter snickers and makes himself comfortable on the couch again. Peter has Paul spoon-feed him and put the crackers in his mouth as well as put the water glass up to his lips for him to drink from.

After Peter finished his meal he gets cozy on the couch,''Thank you, Paulie...''

''You're welcome Peter...'' Paul grumbles.

Peter snuggles up against Paul's side and pulls him closer to him. Paul sighs and lays down on the couch beside his clingy friend.

* * *

The next morning Paul woke up to Peter groaning and bitching about the sun in his eyes and his head hurting too much.

After a while of listening to him whine Paul decides to pick Peter up bridal style and carry him to his room. He gently places Peter on his bed and Peter immediately stops whining and thanks him by taking him by the hand and kissing it gently.

''Slow your horses Romeo...Go back to sleep...'' Paul says snatching his hand back.

Peter chuckles a little bit before going back to sleep.

Paul couldn't help but feel like he's babysitting a cranky toddler.

His bedside table phone rang and he picked it up quickly so not to disturb Peter. He whispers,''Hello?''

''Good morning! Is Peter alright?'' It was Gene.

''Yeah he's fine...he's acting like he's fucking dying though,'' Paul says shaking his head.

''You know how dramatic drummer boy is...'' Gene says chuckling.

''Yeah...um...how's Ace?'' Paul asks softly.

''He was knocked out cold at some private party thing...a friend of a friend saw him knocked out stone cold on top of the pool table and called me to see if I could get him...I couldn't...I was...busy. Anyway, the friend drove him home and Jeanette's got him.'' Gene replies.

''Gene...you're a really good friend you know that?'' Paul says in awe.

''Gene? GENE! HEY GENE!'' Peter yells suddenly.

Paul winces and says,''Peter says hello.''

''I heard...'' Gene grumbles.

''Well anyway...I'll talk to you later...I'm still babysitting.'' Paul mumbles.

''Hey! I heard that...'' Peter says bitterly.

Gene chuckles and says goodbye.

When Paul hangs up and Peter sits up slowly and says,''Hey could you do me a favor and please stop talking about me as if I'm a fuckin' burden to you? Because I ain't takin' that shit! If I'm such a fuckin' burden then just tell me! I hate that passive-aggressive shit! Would you ever talk about Ace like that? Huh?''

''No...I wouldn't...'' Paul says softly.

''Then what's the fuckin' problem with me huh? Is it because I'm emotional? I can't help that I got fuckin' emotions alright!?'' Peter snaps.

''Okay. I understand.'' Paul said keeping his voice flat.

''No. No I don't think you do...I'm not going to sit here and be treated like shit by you every day!'' Peter growls getting up from the bed.

Paul doesn't say a word. He just sits there and watches as Peter gets up from the bed.

''Where are you going?'' Paul asks softly.

''Home!'' Peter growls throwing on his jacket.

''I'll drive you, Peter. You're still too dizzy to get there by yourself...'' Paul says softly.

''You sure I'm not just going to drag you down since it's too much of a fuckin' chore to deal with me anyway?'' Peter growls glaring at the other man intensely.

''No...No Peter! That's not what I meant at all baby! That's not what I meant!'' Paul says so quickly that he didn't realize what he said.

Peter's face softens instantly,''Baby? You called me baby!''

Paul blinks a few times and wonders if he really just did that.

''You called me baby! Holy shit! I guess there's a first for everything! I'll stay...Just don't piss me off again.'' Peter says flinging off his jacket and plopping back into the bed.

Paul can do nothing but stand there and wonder what that little Freudian slip could have meant.

Paul blinks away his thoughts and grumbles,''You really do need a bath Peter...C'mon...''

Peter looks entirely too excited in Paul's opinion.

The theatrics started up again.

Peter pretended that he couldn't even walk without Paul's assistance. Paul let him do the most as he undressed him.

Paul made sure that the water was the correct temperature before lowering Peter into the water and WOAH...

Paul just couldn't take his eyes off of it.

If he didn't know any better he'd think it was snake.

That's a bit of an exaggeration...or maybe not?

Peter snickers and Paul Splashes him in the face with water.

Oh God.

It's growing!

Paul has to stop himself from squeaking.

It's pointing at him!

Paul's trying to find the best way to escape.

''Peter...I know you're not as drunk as you're pretending to be...please...please wash yourself...'' Paul says avoiding Peter's very distracting...what do you even call that?...bob in the water.

Peter's chuckles are flirtatious.

''Peter I am being serious!'' Paul growls.

''Wash me...It's not gonna hurt you...'' Peter purrs.

''No I am not going to jack you off Peter!'' Paul hisses still turned the other way.

Peter puts his hand onto of Paul's and Paul nearly jumps out of his skin.

In his other hand, Peter has a washcloth. Paul sighs and takes he washcloth and soaps it up. Paul gently soaped the other man up. Peter let out little moans here and there as Paul cleaned his skin.

Paul washed the other man's chest and Peter leaned back so that he could wash down his stomach. Paul took a deep breath and prepared himself. He washed in gentle circles down Peter's chest and stomach.

Peter's erection nearly gave him a heart attack.

''Do you want me to leave you alone to deal with that?'' Paul asked his voice tense.

''Noooo.'' Peter whined reaching for Paul's hand.

Paul let out a deep sigh,''Okaaay...If you continue to be a good boy...we can...do some things...''

Peter let out an excited moan,''I'm all clean now!'' He jumps out of the tub and dries himself in a flurry of motions.

Paul was nervous, he was afraid of messing something up. He was insecure about his ability to please his lovers. Specifically his male lovers.

Peter excitedly jumped on the bed naked as the day he was born and Paul found himself snickering at the drummer's silliness.

Peter was still aroused and Paul was nervous about his size.

''You're so big...'' Paul says in awe.

''I know...wanna touch it?'' Peter teased.

Paul answered by grabbing it. He teasingly stroked it looking at Peter's face for a reaction.

Peter looked to be in heaven,''Faster...''

Paul stroked a little faster, Peter's moans sent a shiver down his spine. Paul watched and saw how Peter's eyes went rolling back whenever he stroked him just right.

Paul had to shift a little bit as his cock got harder in his pj bottoms.

''Suck it. Please?'' Peter moaned running a hand through Paul's hair.

Paul nods gulping, he's terrified of Peter's girth. He takes a deep breath before leaning in and licking at the tip cautiously.

Peter moans cause him to get more confident. He gets confident enough to take the head of his cock into his mouth. Paul starts bobbing his head slowly so not to get overwhelmed. Peter lets out a loud moan,''Take a little more baby, please?''

Something about the tone of Peter's voice causes Paul's cock to get a little stiff.

He takes more of the other man in bobbing with more with more excitement.

''Fuck yes!'' Peter hisses digging his fingers into Paul's hair.

Paul makes sure that he doesn't choke by jerking off the rest that couldn't fit into his mouth.

Peter's hips start rocking and Paul adjusts to it as best as he can.

Before he knows it Peter is a loud mess as he continues thrusting up into Paul's mouth. Paul makes sure to continue jerking off the other with one hand and hold back Peter's hips a little with the other hand as Peter loses himself to the pleasure he's feeling.

''Suck me faster...faster!'' Peter commanded his voice breaking.

Paul does as he's told and winces as Peter digs his fingers into his hair more.

''Oh I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come! Fuck!'' Peter screams throwing his head back.

Paul's dick gets so hard that it hurts just at those words. He goes even faster and works the other man over the edge.

''FUCK!'' Peter shouts and falls to pieces.

Paul wishes that he filmed it. Peter is the most expressive lover he has ever had. A beautiful sight to see. Explosive and so fucking sexy.

Paul doesn't know whether to swallow it or spit it out.

He looks around for an answer and Peter sits up and gives him a commanding look.

Paul understood the command behind that look. He swallows it obediently and Peter grins, Peter pulls Paul into his arms and snuggles him close,''I love you, Paul...''

I. Love. You?

Paul said it back without thinking. This was the most complicated relationship he had ever been in. He didn't really know if he loved the other man or not but he'd just have to see in the future?


End file.
